


Next Contestant

by writingwhatneedswriting



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gangsters, Alternate Universe - Stripper/Exotic Dancer, F/M, Gangsters, Implied Sexual Content, Next Contestant, No Smut, Songfic, Yakuza, the mob boss loves the exotic dancer, waitress/stripper
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-16 08:34:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29947305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writingwhatneedswriting/pseuds/writingwhatneedswriting
Summary: Fair warning! I wrote this when I was about 15 but since it's a oneshot and it isn't so bad I thought I might as well post it! Just an FYI this is a songfic for Next Contestant by Nickelback. Don't judge 15 y/o me's music taste because I will cry like a baby, lol. Hope you enjoy!
Relationships: Hagakure Yasuhiro/Reader, Oowada Mondo/Reader
Comments: 3
Kudos: 5





	Next Contestant

**Author's Note:**

> Note!
> 
> Y/N = your name  
> H/L = hair length  
> H/C = hair colour  
> E/C = eye colour
> 
> This was written before I had the great idea that I should just not bother describing the reader just to make it easier on myself and the reader, just to make it all more inclusive so there's a lot of these lol. Sorry! Blame 15 y/o me.

**_ I judge by what she’s wearing, _ **

**_ Just how many heads, I’m tearing _ **

**_ Off of assholes coming on to her. _ **

**_ Each night seems like it’s getting worse! _ **

Mondo folded his arms as he sat in his booth, barely touching his drink. He owned the Crazy Diamond club and ran it despite his young age, but one thing annoyed him about it there; everyone gave his girlfriend trouble.

She was a dancer and a waitress at the club, and was good at what she did, as well as being a good friend to the other girls. But despite his best efforts to leave hickeys and marks all over her neck, people still tried their best to lure her to their beds. He couldn’t blame them, of course. Her h/l, h/c hair was accentuating her body, and her e/c eyes were inviting. She was absolutely gorgeous, sexy and an ultimate catch, which was exactly why he’d swooped in first. 

**_And I wish she'd take the night off_**   
**_So I don't have to fight off_**   
**_Every asshole coming on to her_**   
**_It happens every night she works_**

There she was, in the short-shorts and tight vest top customary for their waitresses as she served a table on a stag do. Mondo inwardly winced, knowing what was coming. Then it happened, the Best Man (who was wearing a Best Man badge with Tyler written beneath it) stood and smacked her rear on the way to the DJ box, making Y/n flinch and look at Mondo, knowing what he was going to do. He glared at the blonde-haired douchebag at the DJ box, recognising this routine.

**_They'll go and ask the DJ_**   
**_Find out just what would she say_**   
**_If they all tried coming on to her_**   
**_Don't they know it's never going to work?_**

Y/n stood and conversed with the men, harmlessly flirting with her clientele as was required. Mondo stood up, shrugging off his jacket as he stood at his VIP booth, watching his beloved giggle at the corny jokes. He subconsciously tensed his muscles, trying to intimidate the men to stay away from her. He’s a jealous man, and seeing what she had to do for the club made him burn with anger.

Finally, Tyler came back, a black Russian cocktail in hand as he offered it to Y/n with a grin, his eyes staring at the crevice between her breasts. Y/n was visibly uncomfortable, but she took the drink and thanked him, politely kissing him on the cheek, making the others roar with approval and wolf-whistles. Tyler smirked at her, stepping closer and coiling an arm around her waist with a smirk. Mondo jumped into action and stormed over, the entire club going silent as they saw the furious owner head towards his girl.

**_They think they'll get inside her_**   
**_With every drink they buy her_**   
**_As they all try coming on to her_**   
**_This time somebody's getting hurt_**

**_ Here comes the next contestant _ **

Tyler, not noticing the horror-like atmosphere in the room, nor Y/n soft protests in worry, he reached around and took her rear-end in his hand and squeezed, grinning. Y/n yelped and gulped, about to push him off when she saw her lover beside them, glaring at him. “Is that your hand on my girl?” Mondo snarled, eyes narrowed at the man. Tyler looked up at him, confused. “what?”

“Is that your hand?” Mondo snapped back, glaring at him. Tyler glared back at him, tugging her close to him again. “who wants to know?” Mondo glowered down at him, furious as the others of his gang loosely hung his jacket over his shoulders. “Mondo Oowada, owner of this club, and leader of the crazy diamonds.”

Tyler froze and gulped. He shook his head, still trying hard to impress Y/n with bravado. Y/n merely sighed, annoyed by the constant groping of the customers. “W-why do you care? Can’t I just pick up a chick?” he huffed, putting his other hand on her other cheek too. Y/n sighed and glared, smacking his hands away and going to Mondo, resting her hand on his chest as she leaned against him. 

Mondo reciprocated, tugging her body against him by her slender waist. “Because she’s  _ my  _ chick.” He glared. 

**_Is that your hand on my girlfriend?_**   
**_Is that your hand?_**   
**_I wish you'd do it again_**   
**_I'll watch you leave here limping_**   
**_And I wish you'd do it again_**   
**_And I'll watch you leave here limping_**

Tyler gulped and looked at the couple, as well as the men behind Mondo. “Whatever man! She’s a waitress and a dancer, its free range to touch her!”

“If I catch you touching her again,” Mondo glared, leaning in with a dark look in his eyes. “I’ll watch you get dragged out in a body bag.” Tyler’s friends huddled around him, trying to drag him back. “He’s had too many,” they all excused “He never meant any harm.”

Tyler, however, pulled himself free and glared at Mondo before reaching to touch Y/n again. He didn’t even get close before Mondo’s fist collided with his face, sending him tumbling back. “Pay your bill and get out.” Mondo spat, putting his arm around Y/n’s shoulder as he tugged her close. “I don’t want to see your face again.” The groom-to-be hastily put the money on the table and  – along with his friends- picked up Tyler and left with him, scared shitless.

**_ There goes the next contestant _ **

Mondo sat Y/n on his lap, gazing lovingly at her. Y/n sighed and played with his hair. “Mondo, you can’t keep doing this… it comes with the territory. I actually need to work, I can’t just sit here and be all lovey-dovey with you.” She whispered, kissing his forehead. Mondo sighed; he knew she was right, as usual. “Can’t you just stay… just say you’re giving me a lap dance…”

“Mondo…” she giggled, blushing as she kissed his cheek and dismounted his lap. Mondo’s men looked away, not wanting to anger their boss. She sighed “I have to dance now, okay? I’ll make sure I come serve you first thing after I finish, okay?”

Eyes narrowed, Mondo leaned forwards and roughly engulfed her lips in a kiss before letting her go to change and dance.

He looked over at the bar, seeing a group of girls watch Y/n as she hurried to the changing room, biting their lips and giggling as they chattered about her. 

**_And I even fear the ladies_**   
**_They're cool but twice as crazy_**   
**_Just as bad for coming on to her_**   
**_Don't they know it's never going to work_**

Soon, Y/n walked onto stage, dressed, as Mondo always requested, like a 1920s mobwife with the thick fur coat. He loved seeing her like that, and always loved the routine she learned. Once he first saw it, that’s when she’d confessed her attraction to Mondo and that she’d learned the routine just to improve him. Mondo smirked and leaned back in his chair, seeing his woman make eye contact with him as she headed to the pole. Y/n smiled and swung herself around the pole for a moment before fluttering her eyelids at Mondo with a wink. He suddenly realised that the music was different and the lighting had dimmed more than usual. He gulped, eyes wide when he realised she had something up her sleeve for him.

Y/n smiled as she stood and leaned against the pole, looking down at everyone as she slowly opened the coat from the top down, slowly revealing her leopard print bra, then her waist and then the leopard-print panties before she shrugged the coat off her shoulders. And held it in front of her. 

Mondo stared at her as she danced, tossing the coat to the floor and swaying her wonderful body around the pole, flaunting what he knew only belonged to him. He grinned at her, looking her in the eyes. He smirked as he shook his head at her, watching her teasing him by biting her lip. She was teasing him, and he knew it. 

**_And each time she bats an eyelash_**   
**_Somebody's grabbing her ass_**   
**_Everyone keeps coming on to her_**   
**_This time somebody's getting hurt_**

**_ Here comes the next contestant _ **

She walked along the catwalk, getting closer to him as she shrugged her coat back on, sending him bedroom-eyes before she blew a kiss, as machine guns played form the music, signalling the end. As Mondo stood to greet his girl, grinning, one of the men sat beside the catwalk stood up and grabbed her ass as she fell back into his arms in shock. Mondo sighed, seeing someone else touch his girl. ‘ _ here we go again.’  _ The man put Y/n down on the floor brushing her off and giving her breasts and ass a quick squeeze, making Y/n recoil. 

Mondo cracked his knuckled, face darkening as he looked down on the man. The man gulped, looking up at him. He’d seen the previous events, but believed he was sly enough to cop a feel and maybe seduce the beautiful, sensual dancer. He was wrong.

**_Is that your hand on my girlfriend?_**   
**_Is that your hand?_**   
**_I wish_** **you'd do it again**   
**I'll watch you leave here limping**

 **And I wish you'd do it again**   
**And I'll watch you leave here limping**   
**There goes the next contestant**

“Are you going to let go or am I going to have to rip your arm off of her?” Mondo snarled, waiting for Y/n. Y/n pushed herself free of the man and gulped, looking down. “Don’t hit him, lets just go.. he can get on with his time here in peace…”

“How many men have to touch you up before they learn you’re mine?” Mondo held her close, kissing her neck softly, pecking each of his marks “How many marks do I need to leave?” Y/n sighed and led him away from the trouble as the man sat down again. Y/n sighed as she pushed Mondo back to his booth. “I don’t need you to protect me all the time… we have security guards and I can stick up for myself… I know how to deal with people like this.” Mondo sighed, tugging her fur coat closed to hide her body. 

“You shouldn’t have to…”

Mondo held her hand and sighed, resting his forehead against hers as his hair tangle in with hers, making her giggle. “You shouldn’t have to fight off assholes... this is your job, what you do for a living and they’re treating you like you’re some object...” Y/n sighed, putting her hand on his cheek. “Mondo, it comes with the job... you know I’m all yours and I know I’m all yours...” she giggled. “So where’s the problem?”

“One day... you’re going to be my wife and you’re going to be the most respected woman this side of Tokyo and you deserve to be treated as such... You’re the diamond part of Crazy Diamonds...” he whispered, kissing her cheek. Y/n blushed madly, looking at him. Was this his way of proposing to her? “Mondo, are you proposing to me?” she whispered, lips ghosting over his. Mondo gulped. “N-not officially... but... fuck, I let it slip...” he pulled back, scratching the back of his neck. “I want to marry you... I haven’t got the ring, but i’ve planned a whole engagement thing and... fucking hell... It was meant to be a surprise” he groaned. Y/n smiled, pulling his hands away as she looked up at her lover. “I’ll pretend I didn’t hear you... but if I did hear you, its yes.” She smiled at him. 

Mondo grinned widely, quickly encompassing her lips in a kiss as he tugged her against him. Y/n kissed back and smiled into it. He held her close, rubbing circles in her hips. He pulled back and grinned, burying his heading the crook of her neck. “we are going to have so many babies...”Y/n blushed bright red, eyes wide as she looked at her boyfriend in shock. So soon?

One of the members of the gang, whose name was Taiso, cleared his throat and looked up at her, eager to calm the tension “Can I get a refill?” Y/n, glad to have the subject changed, nodded. “anyone else want anything?” They shook their heads, all but Mondo who just watched her, grinning. Y/n took Taiso’s glass and walked to the bar, asking for a refill as she went to go change. 

Mondo sat back in his seat, watching his lover head to the back and seeing the gazes that she caught from men and women who loved to stare at her long legs and the curves of her body beneath the coat. 

**_I'm hating what she's wearing_**   
**_Everybody here keeps staring_**   
**_Can't wait 'till they get what they deserve_**   
**_This time somebody's getting hurt_**

**_ Here comes the next contestant _ **

As Y/n came back out, dressed in her usual waitress attire, she placed Taiso’s drink on the table before going to return to work, when a familiar face offered her a dance. Yasuhiro grinned at her offering her a quick dance. Y/n, accommodating and kind, accepted and danced with him, only modestly and not becoming vulgar.

Still, Mondo grew jealous and watched, ready to pounce the second Yasuhiro did something wrong. Y/n turned around to leave after the dance when Yasuhiro pulled her back by her hips, pressing her rear end against his crotch as he started to grind with a grin. Y/n pulled free and asked him not to, politely but Yasuhiro kept coming onto her, the soft blush of alcohol obvious. He put his arm around her shoulder and grinned, going towards the bar to buy her a drink as Y/n tried to say ‘no thank you’. Mondo sighed, cracking his knuckles in rage as he prepared to fuck him up.

**_Is that your hand on my girlfriend?_**   
**_Is that your hand?_**   
**_I wish_** **you'd do it again**   
**I'll watch you leave here limping**

 **And I wish you'd do it again**   
**And I'll watch you leave here limping**   


Mondo swiftly stood up and stormed over muscles tensed angrily as he tapped Yasuhiro on the shoulder. “Mondo!” he grinned, looking at his old school-mate. “Good to see you.”

“It would be good to see you too if you weren’t touching up my girl.” Mondo hissed, folding his arms. Y/n went to go to him and diffuse the situation, but Yasuhiro wouldn’t let her go. “what do you mean? I’m just buying this pretty lady a drink so we can get to know each other.”

“You mean so you can get into her pants.” He snapped, eyes narrowed. Yasuhiro laughed and grinned, looking at his friend. “I’m just saying, my powers are telling me that she’s gonna have a good time with a good fella tonight. I was hoping it was me.”

“You’re wrong, asshole.” He glared at Yasuhiro. “The only guy who gets to get with her, is  _ me. _ ” Yasuhiro gulped and looked at Mondo, letting Y/n go to him. Y/n hurried to Mondo, trying to push him away from Yasuhiro to prevent another fight. Mondo seemed to settle down, offering Yasuhiro a welcoming handshake. Yasuhiro gladly shook his hand, grinning. “Its great to see you again man! You’re a lucky guy.” He smiled widely, looking at Y/n up and down. Mondo tightened his grip on her and squeezing Yasuhiro’s hand roughly. “Watch it, Hiro.”

“I mean, not to be crude, but she’s got like… the hottest body and the cutest attitude. She’s just…whoa you know?” Hiro grinned, pulling his hand free. “So… so bangable.”

“You’re fucking dead.” Mondo growled, glaring at him. “I told you to watch it…” he put Y/n behind him to be taken to his booth by his trusted friends as she sighed, “every time…” she groaned. 

Yasuhiro looked at Mondo, wide eyed. “N-no man! I-I didn’t mean like that!” Mondo pulled off his coat and glared at him. “You don’t talk about my girl like she’s a fucking fleshlight!” he growled, punching his old friend square in the nose. Yasuhiro fell back, nose bleeding profusely as he stared in fear, hands above his head. “s-sorry!” Mondo growled and picked him up by his collar, dragging him outside and tossing him out, glaring at him. “Fuck off.” He snapped, before slamming the back door.

** There goes the next contestant **

Y/n pushed her way out of Mondo’s entourage, going to her boyfriend to try and comfort him. She truly loved him, and hated all of the attention, but she needed her job and hated when Mondo was angry. She hurried over to him, placing her hand gently on his bicep. “Mondo, calm dow- ah!” Mondo swiftly picked her up slinging her slender form over his right shoulder before walking into his office with her. “Mondo! Put me down, I need to work!”

“You are working.” He said, putting her down and sitting her down on his desk, firmly placing himself between her legs. “Right now, you’re on a mandated meeting with your boss...”   
“Mondo...” she whispered, her heart aching to kiss him and make love to him, but she stopped herself. “I need to work.”

“When you work, assholes try and pick you up and fuck you... if they hear me fuck your brains out... they know they won’t compare.” He grinned, leaning in towards her. Y/n grinned, obviously happy with this decision as she traced his muscles beneath his vest, lifting it up. Mondo smirked and removed his jacket and vest, pressing firmly against her. “So, lie back and make as much noise as you can.”


End file.
